Love for Eternity
by Shadow14
Summary: Hitomi and Allen have fallen in love, but what to do about a major problem they have??


Love for Eternity  
  
Note: Hai= yes  
Sensei= master  
Sou= ok/alright  
Nani= what  
Arigato= thank-you  
Arigato Gozaimasu= thank you very much  
Nanimo= whatever  
Aa= oh  
Iie= no  
Gomen= sorry  
Gomenasai= I'm very sorry  
Anata= you  
Watashi= I (polite)  
Baka= fool/oaf/idiot  
Dasu= know  
Sarabada= farewell  
Konbanwa= good evening  
San= suffix for one's name  
Make= very  
Bakashite= foolish  
Denetsu= knight  
Densetsu= legend  
Chichuke= father  
Masu= sure  
Ne= huh/hm  
Wo= mean  
Sora de wa= then  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Section 1) Written by Liana   
  
"Hmmm..." Hitomi sighed. She was in Math class at the time, when she saw a big flash of light outside the window, beyond the trees. "That was weird. I could have sworn I saw something."  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki!" the teacher called on her, "just WHAT is so interesting outside the window!?"  
  
"N-nothing, sir," she stuttered.  
  
"Good, then perhaps you'd solve this problem..?" he asked sternly.  
Meanwhile, there was something weird going on outside...  
  
"Huh? Where the heck am I?!" Asked someone familiar.  
Later at the end of school...  
  
27, 10, 19...Hitomi thought to herself. 27, 10, 19 was her locker number. She was getting ready to go home.  
"Hello!? Are you ready yet?" Yukari asked furiously at Hitomi.  
"Ok already! I'm done!" Hitomi yelled.  
  
"Good, then what was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Yukari.  
  
"Umm, during Math, I saw a flash of light outside the window," Hitomi said nervously.  
  
"What?!! You're nuts!" she replied.  
  
"Anyways, that's all I wanted to say," Hitomi said.  
  
"Ok...see ya later!" Yukari yelled as she took off. Hitomi walked out the front doors, and started walking home, when she saw someone familiar....  
  
"V-Van!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. Van turned at her and smiled.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled back. They ran up to each other, and wrapped their arms around one and other.  
  
"Van, I can't believe it's you! How'd you get here?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Umm, I'm not exactly sure how I got here..." he said speechlessly.  
  
"Not sure..? What do you mean??" questioned Hitomi.  
  
"Well, I was visiting Folken's grave, when I stumbled into your world. I'm not sure how it really happened," sighed Van.  
  
"Wow, that's really strange. You don't suppose Lord Dornkirk rebuilt his 'Fate Alteration Machine', do you?" asked Hitomi. Hitomi fell to her knees, a vision coming upon her.  
  
"Hitomi! Are you having a vision? What's happening?" asked Van.  
  
"Selena...she's turning back into Lord Dilandau!" Hitomi shrieked.  
  
"What!??! It's been 2 years, and she hasn't turned back once! We've got to hurry to Gaea!" Van yelled.  
  
"Van, wait! You never wanted to use Escaflowne again.....how are we going to fight Lord Dilandau??" asked Hitomi in panic.  
  
"I'll just have to fight him one-on-one, no Guymelefs," replied Van.  
  
"A-are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, YOU could get hurt, not just a Guymelef. Maybe we should rethink our plan of attack...." said Hitomi.  
  
"Hmm, you're right, Hitomi. We really need to think this through," sighed Van while he was thinking.  
  
"Maybe we should-"  
  
"What is it, Hitomi?" asked Van.  
  
"Do you hear something? It sounds like rustling in the bushes over there," Hitomi said. Van slowly, and cautiously pulled out his sword, and walked over to the bushes.  
  
"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Van demanded.  
  
"Whoa, Van! It's only me, Allen Schezar, knight of Asturia. I came about Selena," Allen said as he emerged from the bushes. "Wait a minute...Hitomi!!? Is that you!??"  
  
"Allen! It's me! How are you?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Oh, Hitomi. How I've missed you! I've been fine up until now. Selena turned back into Dilandau," Allen said, a worried look on his face.  
  
"I know, Allen. I had a vision about it. Why'd she turn back?" asked Hitomi, kind of worried herself.  
  
"Well, it was like this," Allen began.  
Earlier on in the palace of Asturia...  
  
"Why hello, brother," Selena said. "How are we doing today?"  
  
"Hello, Selena. I'm fine today, how are you?" Allen asked. Selena was in the garden picking flowers.  
  
"Why, I'm doing lovely today," she replied. Selena picked up a lovely, red rose, and gave it to Allen. "Allen, this is for you!" Selena was awfully cheerful......almost TOO cheerful..  
  
"Selena, why so happy?" asked Princess Millerna. Millerna was nearby, watching over Selena.  
  
"I'm in love!" Selena replied, blushing slightly.  
  
"Really!? Who's the lucky man??!" Millerna asked.  
  
"It's......Dryden..." Selena gushed at once. "I've fallen deeply in love with him, but I'm afraid I haven't told him that, yet."  
  
"D.....D.......DRYDEN!!??!?!?!?????!!!!!!!!" Millerna yelled furiously. "You can't fall in love with him!!!! He loves me remember?!"  
  
"Maybe he has different feelings now.....Afterall, I've grown up a lot in the last 2 years. Maybe he'd actually go for someone younger, like me," Selena said in a tone, as if to say, 'Back off! He's mine!'  
  
"I can't believe you, Selena! What a traitor you are!!!! I hope you're happy, you darn fool!" Millerna said as she started towards Selena. I think Allen was in for witnessing a cat fight.  
  
"Ladies, please! Stop this nonsense at once!" Allen yelled. "Gaddis! Take Princess Millerna to her room!"  
  
"At once, sir," Gaddis replied.  
  
"Oh, how I hate you, Selena! I HATE YOU!!!!" Millerna's last words unfoiled in her mouth. "You'll pay....!"  
  
"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots!" Selena joked around. "Allen......Allen!!!!!!!! ALLEN!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME, ALLEN!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Selena!!! What's wrong???" Allen asked in a hurry. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I feel.......I feel like I'm turning back into Lord Dilandou!!!!!" Selena broke to her knees in a fright. "Please, don't let me turn back! I'm begging you!!" But, it was too late...  
  
"So, that's what happened," Allen said.   
  
"Hmm, we understand," said Van. "We need a plan of attack. Got any ideas?"  
  
"Uhhhh........Not really!" Allen answered.  
  
"Sigh, nevermind, I guess we'll just have to think some more," Van said. "In the meantime, where are we supposed to stay? We need to keep a low profile, but we need to stick together...."  
  
"Maybe I can talk my mom into letting you guys stay," Hitomi exclaimed. "Umm, but....for the time you're here in the real world, what are your names going to be?"  
  
"How about I be Andy, and how about Van be Victor?" Allen asked. "Since, our names already start with those letters.....It's all I could come up with."  
  
"Ha, ha! That's fine. It sounds pretty normal to me," Hitomi stated. "Let's go ask my mom for you to stay."  
  
"Sure, ok," Van said. "Ummm......Which way is your house...?"  
  
"Oh, it's over here, to the left," Hitomi pointed. "I'll show you guys in. Just....Be careful what you say. Don't mention, 'guymelefs,' or, 'Escaflowne,' around my folks, or they'll probably think you're crazy. Ok?"  
  
"Fine with us!" Allen and Van said at once. So, Hitomi, Van, and Allen went to her house to ask her mom if it was ok to stay there for a short while.  
  
"And just how long is a short while?!!" Hitomi's mom panicked. "I can't have two strangers living in my house!"  
  
"But, mom-"  
  
"No buts! There's just no way that's going to happen, Hitomi!" Hitomi's mom shrieked.   
  
"Fine! Be that way!!!! I'm leaving!!!!!" Hitomi shouted. She left the house with a slam of the door.  
  
"So, how did it go?" they asked.  
  
"It got pretty ugly......And she won't let you guys stay....I'm so sorry," Hitomi said, solumnly.  
  
"Oh.....We understand," Van said. "Come on, Allen. Let's see if there's somewhere else we could stay."  
  
"No, wait! I have another idea!" Hitomi yelled after them. They sat down on the grass so Hitomi could tell them her idea.  
  
"Ok, fine. What's your genius idea, THIS time?" Van asked.  
  
"My grandmother....She's been to Gaea, therefore, maybe she'd understand a little better," Hitomi said. "How about it, boys?"  
  
"Sounds like and idea......I guess," Allen said. "But, don't blame us if your grandmother starts yelling at us for no reason!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! She'll understand you guys better than my mom did!!" Hitomi said. "Besides, if that doesn't work......Well, I have a secret hide out that I built years ago, and it's still intact."  
  
"Fine, fine. Just, let's get going, ok?" Van said.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, over here," Hitomi pointed. They ran over to a small little house, with a pink roof.  
  
"THAT'S your grandma's house?!?!??!?!?!?! Talk about weird lookin'!" Van yelled.  
  
"It is?? Hmm, I never seemed to recall it being, 'weird,'" Hitomi said. "I think it's a perfectly normal house. Yup..."  
  
"Are you blind, or just stupid??! She has a pink roof for god damn sake!" Allen shouted.  
  
"Hey! Be nice to Hitomi! I'm warning you!!!!!" Van yelled.  
  
"Ooh, I'm shaking," Allen snickered.  
"That's it, bucko! Let's duel!"  
  
"You're wasting your time. Remember the last time we fought? I won within two lousy minutes."  
  
"Come and get it..." Van snarled.  
  
"Boys!!!!!!!!! Stop it!!!!! You're both acting immature! I don't need you fighting over me!! Allen, apologize. Van, put down your sword," Hitomi said. "Now, let's think about this calmly and rationally."  
  
"Why?!?!?!? Van's acting like a big dope! He's soooooo stupid! What an utter oaf!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Allen! Please! Why are you acting like this?? You never used to act this way about Van. You used to love him like a little brother, and me as a little sister," Hitomi exclaimed. "Whatever happened to the Allen Schezar I used to know..?"  
  
"I'm still the same Allen, all right, but I've just never been this worried in my entire life! Selena's out there in Gaea, all alone, slowly turning back into Lord Dilandou. How am I supposed to feel?! Calm?!" Allen snapped.  
  
"Allen, I understand, just try to calm down just a little bit....for me," Hitomi smiled and stroked through his hair. "Calm down about it."  
  
"I'm sincerely sorry, Hitomi. I lost my mind," Allen said. "I understand if you want me to leave..."  
  
"No! Don't go! We need a plan, so we have to stick together for a short while," Hitomi stated.  
  
"Hm...Perhaps you are right," Allen replied. He started scoping out the area. "Soo...What is this, 'neighbourhood,' called, anyway? If I'm going to be disguised as someone from around here, I at least need to know where I am."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. This place is called Kyoto, it's in Japan, near Odaiba," Hitomi said. "That reminds me..."  
  
"Oh no.....What now??" Allen asked.  
  
"You're gonna need some stylish clothes to blend in around here, or people will catch on to you."  
  
"Ha! At least I won't have to wear goofy-looking clothes! Heheheh," Van snarled at Allen.  
  
"Van! Don't start!!! Just come inside the house," Hitomi said as she opened the door. "I'll do all the talking..."  
  
What reaction are the three about to experience, from Hitomi's grandmother? Stay tuned for the next section...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Section 2)  
  
"Grandmother! Hello? Are you there??!" Hitomi yelled as she came through the door.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. Come inside, Hitomi," she answered. "I see you've brought along some friends....They're not from this dimension, are they?"  
  
"No, Grandmother, they're not."  
  
"I thought so....But, that means that they're from..."  
  
"From Gaea. That's correct," Hitomi said. "I need some place for them to stay, and was wondering if you'd let us stay here awhile."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Hitomi, but I'm going away soon, and I don't want anyone staying in my house."  
  
"I understand..." Hitomi said as she stood up to walk away.  
  
"Try your old hideout. It's still in good shape, and it's big enough for the four of you."  
  
"Ok. Thanks anyway, Grandmother," Hitomi smiled.  
  
"You're welcome anytime, Hitomi." With that, Hitomi walked outside with Allen and Van.  
  
"So, where are we going to stay, Hitomi?" Van asked.   
  
"I know a place. Just follow me, ok, Allen? Van?"  
  
"Ok," they both said, and started to follow her. When they made it there, it looked better than ever.  
  
"It looks just like my old house, on Gaea...." Allen said. "Thank you ever so much for helping us, Hitomi. How can I ever make it up to you?"  
  
"U-umm...." Hitomi blushed.   
  
"Van! Leave Hitomi and I...We want to be alone for a minute..."  
  
"As you wish," Van said with a bow. He stepped outside and decided to go for a walk down the street.  
  
"Hitomi.....I still love you."  
"A-Allen...." Hitomi started to say, but before you knew it, Allen gently grabbed her and started kissing her.  
  
It was late, now, and Allen and Hitomi were in bed together, a heat of love coming over the two of them. Allen just couldn't help himself---He was truly in love.  
  
"Hitomi, please...Tell me you love me..." Allen said as he came up for air.  
  
"I.....I love you, Allen. I always will, and you know it...." And Hitomi started kissing him some more.  
  
Later on...  
  
"Hitomi? Where's Van????"  
  
"I....I don't know.....He should've been back hours ago! Allen, what if something happened to him???" Hitomi asked as she held the fare, silky sheets over herself.  
  
"You need rest, but don't worry about Van. I'll go out and find him. And....uhh....where are my clothes?!"  
  
"Teehee," Hitomi giggled as she pointed towards the window.  
  
"I...I.....I've never loved anyone so much as I love you...." Allen said softly, a gentle smile upon his gorgeous, inviting face. "I just want you to remember that, Hitomi."  
  
"Oh, Allen.....I love you, too!" Hitomi grabbed Allen and started kissing him again, but he stopped her....  
  
"Hitomi....I......I have to go look for Van, now. You get some clothes on and try to rest. It's not like you slept last night at all." He took her hand, kissed it softly, and promissed to return within the midst of nightfall.  
  
"I'll be waiting...." she said with tear-filled eyes. She knew that he had to be the one.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo....  
  
"Er....Where the hell am I?!" Van yelled.  
  
"May I help you, sir? You looked troubled..." A voice said behind him.  
  
"Oh, uh...I'm a bit lost......Could you tell me where Kyoto is???"  
  
"Kyoto?! Why, that's 57 miles back south of where we are right now! I suggest you take the monorail."  
  
"But, I......."  
  
"Don't say another word! Here's the money. I hope you find your way back!" the woman smiled. "You'd best hurry! The monorail leaves soon!"  
  
"Thank you!" Van yelled as he ran towards the train.   
  
"All aboard!!!!!" the monorail conductor yelled.  
  
"Wait!!!!! Wait!!!!!! Here's my ticket!"  
  
"Thank you, sir. Enjoy your ride." So, Van sat down on the monorail, and about half an hour later, he was back in Kyoto.  
  
"Phew! I hope Hitomi's alright!" Van shouted when he jumped off the monorail. "Now, where is the house????"  
  
"VAN!!!!!!!" Allen shouted. "Over here!!!!"  
  
"Allen! Phewf! Am I ever glad to see you!" Van yelled.   
  
"Listen, Van, before we go anywhere, I must talk to you...."  
  
"Oh, no....What is it this time?"  
  
"Hitomi and I....Van, we slept together last night. Please, understand me when I say this.........I would risk my life to save her. I adore her. Please, Van, forgive me...."  
  
"And all this time, I thought she loved me.....What I sore loser I was to ever think that for even a second....." Van trembled as he started crying. "Tell Hitomi...that I've gone back to Gaea..."  
  
"Van, you can't!!!!!!!!! You'd be killed!!!!!"  
  
"That's the point....."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Why should I even bother living, if the only girl I ever loved and ever will love, doesn't feel the same way I do?"  
  
"She does love you, Van! Honest, she does! She's just so scared, and insecure......I was the only one there to comfort her..."  
  
"That doesn't mean you had to sleep with her!!!!!!! Allen, I hope you're happy.....!"  
  
"Van, please! Come back!" Allen shouted after him. Allen couldn't stand the look on Hitomi's face he'd see, when he came back without Van. "That's it.....I'm sorry to have to do this, Van.....But...." Allen ran after him, and started beating Van up, so he could carry Van home without a fuss. Four punches-in-the-head-later, Van was out cold, and Allen could carry him back. When he got to the house, Hitomi was sleeping, sound as a baby.  
  
"Hitomi...? Wake up, Hitomi..." Allen whispered.  
  
"Ugh...." she groaned. "What is it, Allen?"  
  
"I told Van about us.....er...."  
  
"Sleeping together?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Anyway, he was very upset, because he is very much in love with you."  
  
"Oh, Allen....I'm well aware.....It's just that................." Hitomi paused. "Allen, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, my sweet. What is it?"  
  
"If I told you that I don't want Van to be sad......And that meant not being together with you......What would your reaction be...?"  
  
"Well, I can understand where you're coming from. I had to make the same sacrifice with Millerna, because I knew I loved you more, Hitomi. But, honestly.....Follow your heart. Take your own time to think about it..." Allen said. He beant over and kissed her.  
  
"Allen, I really and truly love you! I'd give anything to be with you! Please, promise me you'll stay with me for eternity...."  
  
"Hitomi, I'd risk my life to be with you! I'd do absolutely anything, just to be beside you forever!"  
  
"Allen.....Kiss me!!!!" Hitomi yelled, and so, Allen laid down beside her, and kissed her for hours......Right until Van woke up.  
  
"Ugh.....Where am I?" Van asked when he came to. "Oh my god........HITOMI?!!!!? ARE YOU NAKED UNDER THE COVERS?!!!!!!!!!!??????????"  
  
"Err......Of course not, Van!" Hitomi yelled. "Allen was, um.....Helping me clean a bad cut I got while you were unconscious! Right, Allen??" Hitomi said. She looked at him, as if to say, 'you'd better go along with this plan...'  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I was doing!" Allen shuddered. He knew that Van Fanel, king of Fanelia, would never buy something like this.  
  
"Oh, ok then. Carry on, Allen," Van replied. So, Allen got down beside Hitomi with a sponge, pretending to wash out a cut that she didn't even have. Well, after he finished cleaning it, he helped her back into her shirt.  
  
"Listen, Hitomi, I think you should talk things out with Van. I'll be waiting outside until you need me, ok?" Allen whispered.  
  
"Ok," she whispered back.  
  
"Van, Hitomi, I shall escort myself outside for a moment. Talk things over, alright, Van?"  
  
"Yes, master...." he smirked at Allen. So, Allen walked outside, and Van started talking to Hitomi.  
  
"So, Hitomi...."  
  
"Yes, Van?"  
  
"I love you.......But, of course, you know that, right??"  
  
"Yes, Van. I'm aware...."  
  
"Ok, but I thought you loved me back....Didn't you say the words, before you left for your home from Gaea?"  
  
"Yes....I did........But, Van, you have to understand...."  
  
"Just.....tell me who you're going to be with, that's all I ask of you."  
  
"Well, to be absolutely honest with you....I definitely want to be with Allen..." Hitomi said quietly.  
  
"Ok, that's all I wanted to know. Would you like me to leave for Gaea? You know, as in.....Let you two love birds kiss and kiss and smooch for a few days straight?"  
  
"Well, if you don't mind......"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I never thought you were that kind of girl, Hitomi," Van snickered. "But, I'll go back to Gaea, and return here in...Oh....Let's say, about 5 days. Is that alright with you, Hitomi?"  
  
"It's fine with me, but you'd better ask Allen, too." So, Van walked outside, and told Allen.  
  
"Ok, that's fine with me. Just, be careful out there. It's dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm the king of Fanelia---I think I know how to take care of myself," he smiled. "Well, I'll see ya guys later. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Van! Take care!" Allen and Hitomi waved. As quickly as you could say, '1, 2, 3,' Van disappeared into the wilderness of Gaea...  
  
What are Allen and Hitomi going to do while Van is gone? Stay tuned for the next section...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Section 3)  
  
"Allen! Allen, help me! Please, Allen!" Hitomi shouted in her sleep.  
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi!?" Allen shouted as he shook her awake. "Honey, it was a dream."  
  
"Allen! I'm so glad you're here!!!!" Hitomi started crying and held on to him as hard as she could. "It was so terrible...!"  
  
"What was so terrible?? Tell me about it."  
  
"Well, Lord Dilandou was coming at me with his sword, and I couldn't move, I was so shocked. And when he finally cam towards me, he tied me up and started.....Torturing me! Oh, Allen! It was awful! And the worst thing was, you never came to save me..!"  
  
"Shhh, it's ok now," he smiled at her. "You know I'll always come to your rescue.....Now, is there anything I can do to make you alright?"  
  
"Yeah....And you know what I'm about to say....." she grinned. So, he started kissing her a lot. She was so happy that Allen was there beside her. She honestly felt as if she wanted to marry him.  
  
"Hitomi........"  
  
"Is something wrong, Allen?"  
  
"You know how much I care for you.....But I never know how to express it."  
  
"All I need from you, is the gentle look in your eye, that makes me feel safe again. I'll be happy as long as you're here beside me," Hitomi stated.  
  
Later on, it started to rain terribly. And, while Hitomi was asleep, Allen snuck out to find food for her. When Hitomi woke up, she was very sad, as her sweet love, Allen, had seemed to left her.  
  
"Allen! Allen? Where are you??" Hitomi called out. 'What if something happened to him?????' She thought to herself. 'Please, God.....Anyone but Allen. I love him, and wouldn't be able to stand if anything happened to him...'  
  
Hours went by, and still no sign of Allen. Hitomi started crying, and crying, and she heard a sound outside the house. She saw a shadow of someone.  
  
"A-Allen? Is that you??"  
  
"Yes, Hitomi. I'm here," Allen answered as he opened the door. "I hope I didn't make you worry too much."  
  
"Allen! I was so frightened something bad had happened to you!" Hitomi whispered, tears all over her face. Allen held her close to him, as very suddenly, she started to sleep.  
  
"There, there. You haven't gotten sleep in days....Go rest, my sweet Hitomi," he said. Allen lifted her up, and gently put her under the covers in bed. As for Allen, well, he was very soaking wet, so he took off his shirt, and hung it outside on a clothesline. By the time the rain had stopped, Hitomi was awake again, and this time, was very happy, as she saw Allen's comforting smile, right next to her.  
  
"Allen......."  
  
"Yes, Hitomi? Is there something the matter?" he asked.  
  
"C.....Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Oh, Hitomi...You can ask me anything, you know that," Allen smiled.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking.......When we're a bit older......Do you think we'll ever get married?"  
  
"Sure we will! I already know which person I want to spend the rest of my life with," he said quietly as he smiled at her. He knelt down beside her, kissed Hitomi once, softly on the cheek, and started stroaking through her hair.  
  
"Well, who do you want to marry?"  
  
"That's a silly question!"  
  
"I....It is...?"  
  
"Of course, I'm going to marry you, Hitomi," Allen whispered in your ear. Hitomi started crying, tears of love and happiness streaking down her face. "Are you all right, Hitomi?"  
  
"Oh...I'm fine," she answered.  
  
"But, my love, you're crying....Please, tell me why."  
  
"I'm crying because I love you so much......" Hitomi stuttered. Hitomi laid down, Allen looking down on her, and they started kissing each other, passionately. Allen was so happy to be kissing the one he loved. He started removing her shirt, while Allen's shirt was already off.   
The room began to get very warm, steamy, if you may. Sweat arose upon them, as it was very humid from all the rain. By this time, it was 2:30am, and candles were lit everywhere around the two that were endlessly kissing one and other.   
  
"Allen, maybe we should go out for awhile....Get some fresh air? It's not like I've been outside in awhile," Hitomi said quietly.  
  
"Well, whatever you'd prefer, Hitomi," Allen said as he stared at her happily.  
  
"Allen..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do! Why ever would you ask such a thing?"  
  
"Well, because you're older than me.....I thought maybe you didn't like me as much because I'm 6 years younger....." Hitomi paused.  
  
"Age has nothing to do with it, you know. All I care about is you. That's all I want," Allen grinned. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask me, Hitomi?"  
  
"............................." but Hitomi had passed out on the floor.  
  
"Hitomi?? Hitomi!!! Wake up!" Allen shrieked. But somehow, she'd fallen unconscious.....Was she sick, perhaps? Or was she just so tired, she couldn't stay awake? Allen couldn't figure it out.....All he knew was, her heart was barely beating......  
  
'I have to get her to a hospital,' he thought. 'But I have no clue where the hospital is......Unless.....' Allen had an idea. He didn't know where the hospital was here, but in his own world, he could bring Hitomi to Princess Millerna-The lovely Princess of Palas. She had been studying all about clinical stuff. She even helped Allen when he got hurt in a fight against Zaibach-A major enemy. 'She's my last hope...'  
  
Allen quickly picked up Hitomi, and brought her outside. He took her pendant to open up the portal. Surely enough, he and Hitomi started to float into the sky-Which leaded to only one known place......Gaea.  
  
"Sir! What are you doing back, sir?" Gaddis asked. "Oh my god...! What's wrong with Hitomi?!"  
  
"I don't know!!! She passed out while I was talking to her!!" Allen panicked. His clothes were soaked from the rain. But, he didn't seem to mind....All he wanted to do now, was save the one he loved....  
  
"Gaddis! I order you to get Princess Millerna over here, right now!"  
  
"Hai, sensei!" Gaddis replied. He ran inside the castle of Palas, and got the Princess.   
  
"Gaddis! Help me carry fare Hitomi over to a enclosed, safe place!" Allen ordered. Gaddis quickly helped Allen carry Hitomi to a safe place, where Millerna could examine her.  
  
"Ok, so what's the huge fuss over here about??" Millerna asked. "Oh my goodness! Hitomi!!!! Allen, what happened?!"  
  
"Hitomi just passed out for no apparent reason! I had no clue where the hospital was, so I had to come back here, to Gaea, in order to see what's wrong with her!!" Allen shouted. "Please, Millerna.....Don't let anything happen to her..." Allen said as his eyes began to welt with tears.  
  
"Allen, she'll be fine. Just give me a few hours to figure out what's wrong, so I can help her," Millerna said. "The rest of you, except you, Allen, should leave immediately."  
  
"You're the boss!" the rest of the crew shouted. They left the room, feeling as though something was about to happen. But they weren't sure of what it was....  
  
"Let's see....Allen, get me a stethescope from over there," Millerna said.  
  
"Ok," Allen said as he grabbed one of the stethescopes from the far wall. "Is this what you mean?"  
  
"Yes, Allen. That'll do just fine."   
  
"Good, I'm glad. Now, what are you going to do next??"  
  
"Check her heart beat; see if it's normal, if you catch my drift," Millerna said. "Nothing major. Just try to relax."  
  
"Relax?!?!??! My girlfriend fell unconcsious!!!!!" Allen shouted. He started pacing the room, impatiently.  
  
"Listen, she probably just has a mild case of pneumonia, which by all means, is very treatable. I won't let anything happen to her, Allen  
"You'd better not!" he yelled  
"Listen, she's going to be FINE! Calm down, right now, Allen! And that's a strict order!" Millerna shouted. "So, calm down right now! Maybe you should leave......How about this: You go visit Van while I work on Hitomi, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I suppose..." Allen sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen to her, ya here?!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You have my word," Millerna shouted as Allen left for the outside world.  
  
"Now, if I were Van...Where would I be?? Ah ha!" Allen snapped. "In the Southern woods, practicing my swordsmanship!" Allen ran South, as he stumbled upon the nosey Moleman.  
  
"Konbanwa!" Moleman said politely.  
  
"No time to talk right now, sir. I have to take care of some business..." Allen said in a manly tone.  
  
"We talk later, Allen-san??" Moleman asked.  
  
"Sure.....uh....whatever," Allen paused for a moment. "Say....."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know where Van Fanel went, would you?" Allen confronted the Moleman.  
  
"Uh.....King of Fanelia???? Is dat who you are talking about??" Moleman asked.  
  
"Hai. So, do you know where he is?"  
  
"Oh, sure! He's fixing his sword. It has a lil' bit of rust on it," Moleman said.  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
"Glad to be of service, sensei!" Moleman smiled. So, Allen rushed over to the kingdom.  
  
"Van! Is that you????! C'mon! Answer me! I need your help!" Allen bellowed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Whadda ya want?!" Van asked.  
  
"It's Hitomi. She's......"  
  
"Sick?? Unconscious???????? What, what!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!!" Van yelled. "TELL ME! I'M HER BEST FRIEND!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, calm down, dingus!" Allen shouted with a glare. "Geez, ok. She's unconscious, but I don't know why....."  
  
"Hmm...."  
  
"What do you think happened??" Allen asked impatiently.   
  
"Umm.....Well......Could be Pneumonia, could be rain......could be......Oh, heck, I have no clue!"  
  
"Really...? Oh, well I'm glad it's not too serious. Will Millerna be able to help her?"  
  
"Easily. She's the best doc around," Van smiled.  
  
"Oh, good. I'm glad I left her in good hands.."  
  
"You left her in the best of hands. Now, tell me, what exactly happened to Hitomi to knock her out?"  
  
"Errrr.........Well..............................................."  
  
"Lemme guess, you were kissing..?"  
  
"Hai. And then she just collapsed. I have no clue why," Allen sneered. "Do you have any idea what might have triggered this?"  
  
"Not at all, I'm afraid," Van said. He stopped shining his sword, crossed his arms, and started thinking, as his brow crinkled.  
  
"Uh-oh.....I know that look......It's the, 'Van Fanel, I have an idea,' look," Allen shook his head. "Here we go again.."  
  
"Don't worry! I actually have a good plan this time!" Van shouted. "Seriously, I do!"  
  
"Aa, sou."  
  
"Arigato," Van began. "Now, what I was thinking is we go to the Moleman, and ask him if he has any healing pouches that heal diseases."  
  
"Hmm, not bad, young one. Not bad....."  
  
"Arigato!" Van smiled. Allen and Van set off towards the castle of Palas, near the woods, where the Moleman would be.  
  
"Moleman! C'mon! We need your help!" Allen yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Hai? Nani?" he asked.  
  
"We need to know," Allen began, "do you have any healing herbs to heal diseases? We need one for Hitomi."  
  
"Iie.....I have not got the item you wish to have," Moleman said solumnly. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"  
  
"It's ok. Thank you for your time," Allen bowed.  
  
"Wait....!"  
  
"What is it, Moleman?" Van asked.  
  
"Watashi......"  
  
"Anata......nani??!" Van snapped.  
  
"I know where you could find one, however..." Moleman began, "however, there are dire consequences if you do not find it within 24 hours."  
  
"Dire consequences?! Just what does that mean?!" Allen shrieked with consternation.  
  
"Well...It depends what you consider dire, really," Moleman replied.  
"Baka....." Van muttered.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Moleman shouted, a glaring look upon his face.   
  
"Aa, watashi dasu," Van smirked.  
  
"Grrrrr," Moleman grumbled. "Anyways...as I was suggesting before I was so rudly interrupted, I was about to tell you where you can find this mysterious 'healing herb' you speak of."  
  
"Where?? Where!?!?!?!? Dang you WHERE!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!" Allen and Van shouted at the exact same time.  
  
"Aa, I'll tell you where..............If you get me a rare item I want...." the Moleman said. "I want you to get me the, 'ancient tropical fruit,' found in the ancient tropical mines...."  
  
"Gimme a break!"  
  
"Aa, sou!!!!!! Fine! I'll tell you where the healing herb is, as long as you pay me 500 yen, ya hear?!?!?" Moleman bellowed annyoingly.  
  
"Ah, geeeeeeeeeeeeez.........Ok, fine. I'll pay you the money, but only because I'm king of Fanelia," Van said. "I'm supposed to be kind to those who are poor, to make me look good."  
  
"Ha! You never do that! You were just born to be nice," Allen smiled.  
  
"Errrr.........Anyways.......Here's the 500 yen you asked for," Van said as he handed over the money to the Moleman.   
  
"Thankies to you," the Moleman chuckled. "Now, you should go to the Forbidden Forest, near the far meadows of Eastern Freid, if you know where that area is...."  
  
"Hmm," Allen thought. "I do believe I am familar with that area. Arigato gozaimasu!"  
  
"Eh, no problem, sir Allen Schezar! Talkies to you and Van-san later, ne?" Moleman grinned.  
  
"Hai, nanimo," Allen said. "Sarabada!"  
"Konbanwa, Allen-san, Van-san!" Moleman called. "And good luck!"  
  
"Arigato!" Van yelled as Allen grabbed his arm and took him alongside. So, they headed for the 'Forbidden Forest,'.................whatever that was. Wherever and whatever it was, it couldn't be good, considering the name of the forest. But, then again.....what could go wrong?? It was just like eating a piece of cake in a nice park!   
  
It was just like eating a piece of cake in a nice park! Or was it...? Stay tuned for the last section in this story...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Section 4)  
  
"Well, guess we should maybe ask the Dutchey of Freid for some guidence towards the Forbidden Forest," Allen suggested. "If you ask me, we're way lost...."  
  
"Watashi DASU!" Van snarled. "Make bakashite denetsu...."  
  
"NANI?!!!???????!!!!!!?????!!!!!?????!!!!??!???!?????!!!!????!!??!?????!!????!!" Allen shrieked. "How dare you!"  
  
"Oh, I dare, alright...heh," Van snickered.  
  
"Oh, that's just childish. Now, let's go ask Prince Sid for some directions. Maybe he has a map," Allen said. He started running towards the castle of Freid, as Van just stood in one place and shook his head.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Allen's got a one-track mind," Van said to himself. "He's just thinking, 'oh, if I find the magic healing herb in the Forbidden Forest, I can cure Hitomi, and go back to sleeping with her.'"  
  
Allen ran inside the castle. "Sid! I need your help. I seek your directions to the Forbidden Forest..." Allen spoke.  
  
"Forbidden Forest?! Now, why would you wanna go there?!" Sid asked.  
  
"To find a rare healing herb, for young one, Hitomi Kanzaki," Allen said quietly as he bowed, his head toward the floor.  
  
"Get up, Allen Schezar. There is no need for you to bow," Sid began. "My ass is for sitting on, not being kissed."  
  
"Heh, you've changed a lot, Sid. Never would you swear. You'd sooner die a thousand deaths, but that's suddenly changed. Why?" Allen asked with assertion.  
  
"Well, I'm older now. I'm not just some little kid like I used to be. I'm 13 now. You should remember that, Allen, for you are my father," Sid said as he turned his back towards the stained glass windows, away from Allen.  
  
"I can understand that," Allen said. "Now, will you guide me to the Forbidden Forest, or not?"  
  
"Hai, watashi ima," Sid said proudly. "Here is the map. Take it with pleasure and hurry back to Hitomi in time." Sid handed over the crinkled map, from what must have been made years ago.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu!" Allen thanked Sid. "But, tell me, how shall I make it up to you?"  
  
"Simple---------Don't, Chichuke!" Sid giggled.  
  
"Iie? Anata masu?" Allen asked.  
  
"Hai. I am sure," Sid smiled. He hugged his Father and wished him luck on his journey, for as the stories were told...  
  
"We'll never come out alive!" shouted Van. "No one has EVER come out alive, Allen-San! So, are you willing to die?!??!!?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure I'm ready to die. Er...willing to die. Besides, it's only a story. Just a densetsu," Allen laughed. "And who believes in such a densetsu!?"  
  
"Watashi mo..." Van whispered.  
  
"Nani??!? No way!" Allen shrieked. "You actually believe that nonsense?!"  
  
"Sure do!"  
  
"Man, oh, man.....You really need to get out more, dude!" Allen snickered.  
  
"Dude?? What's a dude?? If you're trying to insult me, at least say it so I can understand!" Van yelled at Allen.  
  
"Oh, uh, 'Americans,' use the term, 'dude,' as a, 'slang,' word.....whatever that is...." Allen said. "ANYhoo......"  
  
"Let's get the show on the road, man!"  
  
"Hai! HAI! HAI!!!!" Allen shouted. "Sooo..........uhhhh.......Are you coming or what??!?  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be with you in a bit........I just need to......uhhh.......You know....Get my sword, ok?" Van said.  
  
"Masu. Go ahead. I'll go on without you......It's not like I even wanted to bring you along anyways," Allen sneered. With that, Allen took off into the woods, as Van took off to the castle of Fanelia to fetch is sword.  
  
"Hmm, not let's see....According to this map, I should head......South!....Now, which direction is South??" Allen asked. "Humm...."  
  
"Lost, are we?" the Moleman asked.  
  
"ACK!!!! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well..................................I followed you, of course," the Moleman laughed. "Now, if you're trying to go South, I believe you should go......................that way!"  
  
"Nani??! Oh, geez......."  
  
"Make bakashite denetsu!" Moleman laughed. "If you would just look at my finger, you would see which direction I'm pointing at!"  
  
"I........urrrrrrg......"  
  
"Yeah, I know.....you're annoyed with me......heh......everybody gets annoyed by me.....heh....." Moleman snickered and chuckled. "Now, would you like my assistance?"  
  
Allen sighed. ".........Hai......That I would."  
  
"Very well, then. I shall show you the way...." Moleman said as he started walking, deeper into the woods each step he took. "I assume you're still looking for that 'red healing herb,' ne?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct," Allen answered.  
  
"Sou. So, then, would you like me to accompany you on this little adventure of yours?"   
  
"Sure thing.......As long as you know the way," Allen said, uncomfortably.  
  
"YUP!!!!!!! Now, follow me, sir Allen," the Moleman said excitedly. This was the first time the Moleman had ever gone on an adventure, other than to steal pendants and charms. In other words, this was the first time an adventure didn't require stealing.....  
  
"Ok, so which way is the herb?"  
  
"Over this way!" the Moleman said as he pointed towards his left. "It should be right around there."  
  
'I sure hope so.....' Allen thought. 'I don't want to spend longer than needed with this loony...'  
  
"Here it is!!" Moleman pointed. "This is the one you were looking for, right?"  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Allen shouted. "Woohoo!!!! Now, let's go to Millerna's, so she can heal Hitomi back to normal, from whatever ailment she has...had.....whatever!!"  
  
"FOOEY!!!!!!!"  
  
"Nani???! Nani??!  
  
"It's the item I was looking for.....it's not here, where it's supposed to be!"  
  
"Ah HA! So you WERE in this for yourself!!"  
  
"Watashi.....hai...." Moleman sighed. "I was looking for the rare birds' beak, that's said to have good luck."  
  
"Never have I heard of it before.......What kind of luck is it supposed to bring??"  
  
"You know, things like good luck in love.....good luck with money......good luck with life....the incessant stuff that charms like that grant luck to," Moleman responded.  
  
"Aa, watashi dasu nani anata wo," Allen replied.  
  
"No matter....Anywaaaaays I was thinking.....When I sell this item.....Would you like to share 50% of the profits??? It'd be gOOD money, I guarantee," the Moleman replied.  
  
"You're going to bribe me?!"  
  
"Yep. So, whadda ya think, ne?"  
  
"Iie! Iie, iie, iie!"  
  
"Sheeeeeeez, you don't have to be so rude about it," Moleman scoffed. "I was only offering..."  
  
"One last time for the record-IIE!" Allen scolded. "Sheesh! I can't believe you sometimes.."  
  
"I know....I can't believe how smart I am, either," Moleman chuckled.  
  
"I wasn't referring to that! I was talking about how foolish you act sometimes....Doi!" Allen frowned. "Tsk, tsk.....Shame on you, sir."  
  
"Please, please.....call me Moleman," he grinned, showing his ugly, grusome teeth.  
  
"What IS your real name, anyway?" Allen questioned.  
  
"Mamoru Tomoe. And, of course, I'm already aware of YOUR name..."  
  
"Hai. I'm Allen Schezar, proud knight of Asturia," he politely smiled.  
  
"Well, Allen, shall we move on to find the birds' beak..?"  
  
"Iie, arigato," Allen sighed. "I've got to get back to Hitomi to heal her. I bet she's getting worse by every minute we waste, here in these woods."  
  
"I suppose......But, wouldn't you like to make some money with me??"  
  
"IIE!!!!! I don't want dirty money, you fool!" Allen shouted.  
  
"Oh, I had no clue you were so cruel," Molman said.  
  
"I'm not cruel, I just don't need money like that...I prefer making money the honest way, ok?" Allen commented.  
  
"Ok, ok! I get the picture. Let's get the herb back to your lil' friend," Moleman said. "No need for scolding....I......Sheeeeeez."  
  
"Nanimo!"  
  
"Well.......Oh, man................"  
  
"What have you done this time?" Allen asked. He took in a deep breath, and made a big sigh.  
  
"I think we're lost, sir...." the Moleman suggested.  
  
"You got us LOST?!?!!!" Allen shrieked in amazement. "Man, oh, man...!! You make the dumbest mistakes, Moleman!"  
  
"Don't I, though? Hey..........WAIT! That was an insult!! Geez..."  
  
"You mean, you JUST figured that out?? Man, you really are the dumbest man alive.....Or.....Dumbest Moleman alive.....Heh," Allen snickered.   
  
"Nyee-hee! Whatever you say, boy!" the Moleman chuckled, abnormally. "Ha, ha, ha......HEEHEEHEE!!!!!!!" He couldn't seem to stop laughing.  
  
"What is with you...?"  
  
"Mwee-hee-hee! Ho, ho! La-hoo!"  
  
"Geeeeeeez....It looks like you've been infected by the laughing orb. I didn't even know it could get into this forest, since it's so unknown..." Allen said, calmly.  
  
"Please! I'm FAKING it!"  
  
"And I was being sarcastic! Sheesh!" Allen shouted. "I swear, could you be anymore ridiculous!?"  
  
"Perhaps......Maybe....I'm really not sure," the Moleman snickered with a twinkle in his eye. Allen was so displeased with the way Moleman was acting, that he just took the herb and ran off to Millerna without him.  
  
"Millerna! I found a red healing herb for Hitomi!" Allen shouted as he burst through the doors, into the room where Millerna and Hitomi were.  
  
"Oh, Allen.....Goodness gracious!! Did you go to the Forbidden Forest, just to get that herb for Hitomi?!"  
  
"Hai. That I did..." Allen sighed with relief. "Now, she'll be ok..."  
  
"Um-hm," Millerna nodded. "Bring it here, and I'll mix up the recipe."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Millerna-san," Allen bowed. "I am in your debt.....How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Iie, iie......That won't be necessary, sou?"  
  
"Sou..."  
  
"Sou, sora de wa," Millerna smiled.  
  
She placed the red herb into a mix of spices and a whole bunch of things.  
  
"How long until it's ready?" Allen asked.  
  
"About 10 minutes, then it's ready for serving," Millerna replied.  
  
"Good, good...."  
  
"Is something wrong, Allen-san?"  
  
"Iie.....Nothing at all.......Gomenasai....I'm just worried about Hitomi, you know?"  
  
"Hai. I understand, Allen-san, but she'll be fine, so you really shouldn't fret this much, ok?"  
  
"I.......Errrrrh......Whatever you say, Millerna," Allen stumbled. He walked outside, knowing it'd take a bit for the herbs to settle and make Hitomi better. All of a sudden, he saw a big crowd of people from Palas. Allen decided to check it out...  
  
"What is going on here??!" Allen asked. "I demand an explanation.......NOW!"  
  
"Well, you see..." started a humble peasant. "Van here, saved our village from the evil Lord Dilandou!"  
  
"He WHAT?! You mean Dilandou's finally reverting his form again?!"  
  
"Um-hm," the peasant nodded. "And it's all thanks to his highness, Van Fanel! Three cheers for Van!"  
  
'Urrrrgh! That Van!! I was supposed to be the triumphant one, but NO! Never! What a fool to believe I would be the one to help Dilandou.....' Allen thought to himself.  
  
"Hmm....." Allen thought. "I wonder how Hitomi's doing now...."  
  
Allen ran back to check on Hitomi. However, when he got there, he didn't see her on her bed.....  
  
"Hitomi?! Millerna, where's Hitomi?!"  
  
"She's..."  
  
"Right behind you!!" beemed Hitomi. "Allen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's me!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, Hitomi. You scared me!! Don't ever do that again, you hear??" Allen sighed with relief.  
  
"I....I'm sorry, Allen...." Hitomi said as she un-hooked her arms from around Allen.  
  
"Hitomi....." Allen smiled. "Now that Lord Dilandou has turned back into Selena, what say you and me go back to your place for some quality time, ne?"  
  
"Ok!" Hitomi beemed with pleasure. Still quite weak, Allen carried her out the door, and back to Earth.  
  
"Soo.....What do you wanna do, now that we're back home...?" Hitomi asked quietly.  
  
"Well, I was thinking....Why don't we loosen up those lips of yours, ok?" Allen laughed. "I bet they're stiff from being so sick."  
  
Before you knew it, Allen was ontop of Hitomi, kissing her madly. And, well.....As for Van....  
  
"Wh.....Where in the name of holy heck am I?!!" he shrieked, his face beaded with sweat. "What kind of place is this?!"  
  
Can you guess where he ended up?? Let's just say, he accidentally teleported himself to a tropical island...  
  
THE END  



End file.
